This invention relates to cover guards for electrical wire junction boxes. In the construction of residential and commercial buildings, many tasks are performed both sequentially and simultaneously by various workers. Time is often a critical factor, and efficiency in performing the work is important. For instance, electrical work in the nature of laying down electrical wire, fuse boxes and the like is done prior to putting up interior walls, installing sheet rock, painting and the like. When the electrician finishes the first phase of the work, typically wires remain exposed and uncovered within the open electrical junction boxes. After the walls are put up, however, the electrician still must follow behind and complete the wiring to switches, appliances, lighting and so forth. It is desirable to keep the time spent on this second phase to a minimum.
A problem exists when the uncovered wires have been cut, painted, plastered, or otherwise damaged by workers putting up the walls around the junction boxes. When this is the case, the electrician must spend extra time in repairing or cleaning the wires prior to proceeding with the final phase of installation. This situation destroys the electrician's efficiency and unduly increases costs.
While certain remedies are available, such as screwing on the face plate, or crumpling up paper wads to stuff in the junction box housing, each of these methods take almost as much time as repairing or cleaning the wires anyway. A face plate would protect the wires but would itself get painted and require cleanup afterward. A paper wad would still leave parts of the junction box exposed unless it was carefully placed. It would therefore be desirable to have a device which could effectively guard the wires in the junction box housing, yet be easy and quick to install and be inexpensive to allow disposal.